


Partnership

by brazilian_mess



Series: brarg week 2020 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia
Genre: BrargWeek2020, F/F, and being hot pirates, brargweek, human!AU, like its a one tiny swear but better safe than sorry right, my girls bickering, tw swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: At least she still had her ship.She felt a sharp pain in her ear, slowly lifting her head due to the effect of alcohol. She turned her face to the side, facing a small blue macaw that was looking at her, moving it’s head.Luciana smiled, searching the pockets in her coat, lethargically. She grabbed a half-crumbled wheat biscuit, offering it to the bird, which grabbed the food with its beak while letting out a shrill hoot.“Yes, I have you too, Betina”, Luciana stroked Betina's beak with her index finger, delicately, a bitter smile on her face, “my ship and you”.A voice behind her made a snort of contempt, causing the brown skinned girl to turn around, squinting to focus on the vision."Big deal, a stupid bird and a useless clutter", a tall woman, with a smirk, looked at her from above, arrogant, "you need to agree with me, a boat without a crew is useless". Luciana pursed her lips
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: brarg week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> nyo! Argentina: Martína Hernández  
> nyo! Brazil: Luciana da Silva
> 
> The idea for this fic came from today's art by Caju, check it out on his tumblr @/disaster-fruit I know you won't regret it 😉  
> Enjoy!💕

Luciana hit her forehead on the wooden table, sighing in frustration. Her right hand squeezed the neck of a grimy rum bottle as she growled angrily, alone, in the Inn's dirty tavern. She had been there for so long, cursing her own fate, that even the owner of the place had already gone to bed himself, leaving with her the bottle, which the brunette had already paid in advance.

She had rented a room there almost three weeks ago, taking advantage of the fact that the owners were used to sheltering people from her… uh…  _ kind _ often. It came in handy, since she was recruiting men again. The girl hit her fist on the table.  _ Goddamnit _ . Having to recruit men after years at sea, with a faithful crew at her side. The fact that she didn't even know if most of her men were dead or locked up after that ambush from the Navy officers made her blood boil.

At least she still had her ship.

She felt a sharp pain in her ear, slowly lifting her head due to the effect of alcohol. She turned her face to the side, facing a small blue macaw that was looking at her, moving it’s head.

Luciana smiled, searching the pockets in her coat, lethargically. She grabbed a half-crumbled wheat biscuit, offering it to the bird, which grabbed the food with its beak while letting out a shrill hoot.

“Yes, I have you too, Betina”, Luciana stroked Betina's beak with her index finger, delicately, a bitter smile on her face, “my ship and you”.

A voice behind her made a snort of contempt, causing the brown skinned girl to turn around, squinting to focus on the vision.

"Big deal, a stupid bird and a useless clutter", a tall woman, with a smirk, looked at her from above, arrogant, "you need to agree with me, a boat without a crew is useless". Luciana pursed her lips.

"What do you want, Martina, coming here to annoy me again?", Luciana rolled her eyes and turned back to the table and the bottle of rum, watching Silently Martina pull up a nearby chair to sit beside her.

“You refused, uh, let me see”, she raised her hands, pretending to be thoughtful, making a mocking count on her fingers, “about twenty or thirty candidates for crew today?”, the blonde raised her feet, supporting them on the table, in front of Luciana's body. The smirk widening.

Luciana looked at Martina's boots with a raised eyebrow, feeling her own blood bubbling with anger.

“Don’t meddle with my business, Martína”, she followed the blonde with her eyes when Martína got up and started walking through the tavern, circling Luciana like sharks circling a ship.

“It's just like you, really. If I recall correctly, you got kicked out of your mansion because you took too long to choose a husband, wasn't it? Isn’t that the story that goes around?”, Martina dodged the cup Luciana tossed at her, laughing when it hit the wall behind her.

"Shut up. The past is in the past and I'm sure you don't want me to remember yours”, Luciana muttered bitterly, taking a sip of rum. Martina grimaced, leaning her head to the side.

“In fact, I wouldn't mind. I've always been a wretch, ever since I entered this world. I have nothing to hide”, she went to the tavern counter, taking another bottle of rum and two cups. She slid one of the cups across the table to Luciana, pouring some rum while giving an acid smile. “But let's stop arguing, for now”, she took the half drunk bottle of rum from Luciana's hands, placing it on the floor beside her, while taking a seat in the chair, “I came to make you a proposal. A business proposal."

“A business proposal,” Luciana squinted, looking at Martina. "And what the hell could you offer that would interest me?"

Martina's blue eyes flashed, malicious.

"As you may have heard, my dear ship was unfortunately confiscated by the Navy some time ago", she began in a solemn tone. Luciana blew out her nose, laughing, interrupting her.

“It was a shame, from what I was told. A complete shame”, she turned to the blue macaw beside her, laughing at her. Martina cleared her throat irritably.

"Anyway, my dear ship was captured, but my crew, very competent, managed to escape", she raised her eyebrows, hinting.

Luciana let out a drunk sob, shaking her head. "Yes, and?"

“Think, c’mon. It is not so difficult. Even you can get the answer.”

Luciana narrowed her eyes, staring at the blonde, confused. Then she burst out laughing, making Martina's smug smile disappear from her face.

"What's so funny?", the blonde snarled, defensively.

“ _ Your _ crew? On  _ my  _ ship?”, Luciana hit her leg, laughing. Then she got serious, adopting a harsh voice, “never. You are delusional if you really think I would agree to work with you.”

Martina punched the wooden table, irritated.

“And  _ why not _ , Luciana?”, Martína stood up, towering Luciana, “you need a crew, I need a ship. Don't be fooled into thinking that I will have any pleasure in being stuck in the middle of the sea with your company.”

Luciana took a sip of the rum that Martína had poured for her, thoughtfully.

“You must be really desperate”, she laughed alone, turning to her macaw, “imagine it, Tininha. The two of us, working together.” Martina gasped slightly.

"What did you call me?"

“Nothing. I was speaking to the bird”, Luciana raised an eyebrow at her, in an expression of contempt. Martina's eyes widened slightly, while she muttered to herself.

“But then, Luciana, what will it be? I don't have time to lose, and you are not the only person with a boat in the world”, Martína blew a hair that fell on her face, irritated, and looked at Luciana with sparkling eyes.

“As if you knew someone else with a boat hanging around, Martína”, the brunette mocked, swirling the glass of rum.

"Your answer", Martína hissed.

Luciana rolled her eyes, getting up from the chair. The blue macaw skidded to a stop at the foot of the stairs leading to the inn's rooms, waiting for its owner.

"Yeah, I'm not interested", she mumbled as she walked, waving a hand, "get along." Martína felt her ears burn.

“What do you  _ mean _ , you’re not interested”, she intercepted Luciana, holding her by the elbow, tightly.

The brunette looked down, staring at Martina's fist, a momentary surprise on her face. In a quick movement, Luciana grabbed a dagger hidden in her boot, pinned Martina against the wall of the stairwell, and put the blade of the weapon against the blonde's neck.

"You know what, Martína", she whispered threateningly, "I was here thinking, what guarantee do you give me that if I accept this  _ partnership _ of yours, you won't cut my throat at the first opportunity and throw me out of my own boat?"

Martina smirked, maliciously.

“None”, she raised an eyebrow at Luciana, mocking, hands beside her head, “but I guarantee the division of the spoils of all the attacks that we carry out during the partnership.”

“The ship is mine, I want 80% of the spoils. And I want to rescue my crew.”

“Eighty, are you crazy?”, Luciana moved the blade closer Martína’s neck, making her smile broadly, “60. About your crew, that’s fair, when I recover my ship you will need them, anyway.”

"I accept 75%", Martína shook her head slightly, considering the proposal and Luciana smiled, satisfied, "and your ship by now must have turned into pieces, sincerely", she provoked, mean.

" _ Of course not _ . I stole that boat from the Navy itself, they would not destroy such beauty. Now, if you don't mind”, she patted Luciana's dagger with her index finger, who drew back the weapon, turning it between her fingers.

"If that's what you say," she shrugged disinterestedly, starting to go up the stairs, the blue macaw flying up to her right shoulder.

Martina hurried after her, hauling up the stairs.

"Finally that ship will be treated as it deserves, with me at the helm, you never knew how to sail very well, honestly", she added, walking arrogantly beside Luciana. The brunette let out a loud laugh.

"As if you are going to even  _ touch  _ the helm", Luciana grunted, stopping in front of the bedroom door and reaching into one of the many pockets of her coat in search of her key.

Martína clicked her tongue in response, taking a step closer to the brown skinned girl. She lifted a finger to the blue macaw on Luciana's shoulder, stroking its head.

The blue macaw shrieked with joy, making Martina laugh softly and Luciana frown at the bird.

"What did you do?", the brunette asked, looking up at the blonde and squinting. Martína shrugged.

“Nothing”, she walked towards the stairs, “it was a displeasure to do business with you, Luciana. It's good that we reached a quick agreement. We set sail in a week, start cleaning the deck.”

"Ah, fuck you", the brunette mumbled, leaning against the door of her room. Martína gave a sour laugh.

"I wish you the same. See you. Bye, birdie”, she hummed as she disappeared down the stairs with a wink, giving one last soft laugh at the cheerful hoot the bird gave in response.

Luciana shook her head.

“Tsc, she-devil. And you, Betina”, turned her face to the bird on her shoulder, frowning, “behave yourself, God.”

The bird rubbed its beak on the curve of Luciana's neck, making her laugh lightly, and gave a high-pitched hoot.


End file.
